Sober Kisses
by glockcourage
Summary: Summary: A sobering thought regarding kisses...


Rated: K+

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto.

A/N: Thanks Ryan Bang for making me laugh today!

**Sober Kisses**

Back then he was probably kissed by his dad. Not much memory to prove it but who needs proof. He just knew his father must have smooched him back when he still could be categorically called cute.

His mom...more memories of those. Before going to school, an obligation to peck on her check, then it became just a nod goodbye then a wave. Nobody wants lengthy goodbyes when one has to go to a mission. It makes the threat of getting killed more real. He is aware that it's impolite to call his mom 'troublesome' but that just 'cause she is. It is troublesome when one couldn't be simply just shrug off from your life, so he guessed he cares for that old nagging woman.

When he met Ino, he thought maybe it would be nice to kiss her. Then he saw Sakura, he forgot about kissing Ino. But soon after he learned that those two are in a fight because of Sasuke. Competition isn't really his thing and it's just not worth it.

When the class witnessed Sasuke and Naruto kiss, he couldn't help but grin. He didn't envy that kiss and it was in public too. He has never felt the urge to kiss Choji. But they had hugged in happiness once albeit a bit awkward since Choji was swathed in bandage.

Regarding that blonde bitch from Suna who thought she could win against him, first time he laid eyes on her, all he saw was the unusual hair and that annoying smirk. The night after he witnessed her and Tenten's fight, his last thought before drifting to sleep was that it would be a drag fighting her. Then his unbelievable luck happened, in the tournament his last match was with her. But then in their fight she made him want to pit his real ability with her. It was troublesome but worth it seeing her disbelief. However, unable to stop himself from scrutinizing her face he detected a flash of defeat laced with disappointment. Somehow he hated that moment of discovery—the image lasted shorter than it would take to blink of an eye but it was long enough to give him a glimpse of a girl losing her spirit. He raised his hand as he admitted to a diminishing chakra.

Nonetheless, he didn't want to kiss her. Why would he? She gloated she won in that tournament. Tch. But admitting what he did would earn him painful cuts and colourful bruises. More to the girl's spirit is her pride. He didn't know that before but he knew now. Defeat won't weaken her. It would only make her strive to be stronger.

As he got to know her he noticed that his gaze would travel down to her mouth as she snarls, shout or simply talk. He got caught twice staring at her lips. She asked if she got dirt on her mouth the first time and he said yes. The second time she asked it, he answered no. He felt brave at the time and the urge to touch her lips with his own was strong. However she frowned and then proceeded to wipe her mouth anyway.

Shikamaru controlled his urges. He already had plenty of practice. But then they went on a mission. Just them. The thought made his heart beat erratically. His thoughts were not pure to say the least. But Temari could protect herself and he wouldn't jump her as Kiba suggested.

Subsequently, he spied her coming from the lake. She appeared refreshed and soft with her hair down and some wet tendrils curling around her face. Somehow he knew there is a limit to his self control and the inevitable is gonna happen.

His first kiss with Temari was brief and light. It was a mere touching of their lips. He still exercised restraint and recognized that he doesn't want to mar the memory with sloppiness...or that of Temari hitting him.

They shared more than a kiss. Some more memorable than others. Some just a mere peck on the cheek, some were wet and made breathing difficult. Some painful and crushing that it felt like she wants to suck him whole. He probably do that to her too every time she leaves for Suna.

He wipes his lips. Blood trickles from it. The woman just bit it, in an annoyed kiss.

"If you plan on using that on someone else, I will do more damage than that," she threatens.

So he finally grasped a sobering thought; he would have more different types of kisses but he would be sharing them with only one.

He reasoned he doesn't want any untoward accident happening to his lips.

—o0o—

~7 15 11AF~

A/N: Major Stranger...it sucks again?..._**Jailbait **_too?

MS, look what you made me do! I typed more letters than I used to...

Not expecting much...but after typing about 800 words, less than 50 words from readers would be nice...ok less than 20 words...


End file.
